Delilah and Julius Murder Mystery
by meagan23
Summary: I love murder mysteries, so I made one for Delilah and Julius. I apologize for the chapters being so short, i was never good at writing. Change in genre due to new content. No flames please.
1. Break

**Delilah and Julius Murder Mystery**

Chapter 1

"I don't believe it."

"I know what you mean."

"It just seems so impossible."

"This hasn't happened since, well, this hasn't ever happened."

"This is just so…"

"Amazing."

"Wonderful."

"Spectacular."

"Perfect."

Truly there were no words to describe how pleased Delilah and Julius were with their entire month off. No missions, no training, nothing. Complete bliss.

"You know, its going to be a long month. Maybe we could go out…on a date? I know a nice restaurant on the other side of town." Said Julius. He had wanted to ask Delilah out for a long time now, but they were always busy. Life at the Academy is certainly never dull. Anytime he had become close to telling her how he feels about her, asking her out, or kissing her, there had always been some sort of interruption. This was finally his chance. He wasn't the only one excited about the date. Delilah had always known that he loved her, and she loved him too. How couldn't she? He was everything a girl could ever dream of. She was really looking forward to this break. "Pick me up at eight." She replied

They both thought happily to themselves, "This is going to be one hell of a month." They did not know how right they were.

Five hairstyles and twenty dresses later Delilah walked downstairs to see Julius waiting in a tux. They smiled at each other and headed to the car. Julius had to keep reminding himself to keep his eyes on the road and off Delilah while driving. They arrived at Chez la Rouge, one of the fanciest restaurants in town, took their seats, and ordered appetizers. He reached across the table and held her hands.

"I am so happy we finally have a chance to you know, go out like this." He told her

"Yeah, it's nice, we should do it again sometime."

There was a moment of silence, as they stared into each other's eyes. They started to lean into a kiss, when Julius' phone rang. It was Al.

"You and Delilah have to, like, come back to the Academy immediately. It's an emergency man."

"But Al, it's our break, and we're kind of, busy."

"Come here immediately, that's an order."

"Fine." And he hung up.

"What's the matter?" asked Delilah.

"We have to go back to the Academy."

"But it's our break."

"I know, come on, let's go."

Disappointed that their date was cut short, they headed back to the Academy. It was a long, silent ride home, both of them thinking, "What could be so urgent?". When they got back, they headed straight to Al's office. When they got there, all of the other academy agents were there, except Nosey. Everyone looked as confused as they were. After a long wait, Scarlett and Al came in with sad looks on their faces. "Follow me." Said Al. He led them to the stables, where everyone was horrified at what they saw.


	2. Murdered

Chapter 2 

It was shocking, terrifying, and tragic. Nosey was dead. As if it weren't sad enough, he died the way he lived, in a pile of stink. "We found him here, about an hour after I had asked him to clean the stables, I wondered what was taking him. Apparently he slipped and fell, breaking his neck. It was a terrible accident." Delilah refused to look at the body, it was so sad. She buried her face into Julius, hoping that it would all go away, nobody was dead, this was all a terrible dream. Agents sometimes died on missions, but never has someone died _at _the Academy. It was unfathomable. Julius comforted her with a kiss on the forehead "We will have the funeral in the main hall tomorrow at 9am." Al continued. "That is all." And with that everyone dispersed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Julius asked Delilah.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She answered. "I just can't believe it, he's dead."

"We should head inside."

"You're right, lets go." As they walked away, she saw the body out of the corner of her eye. His neck was broken alright, but there was something peculiar about it. She just couldn't figure it out. Then she saw something on his neck. She stopped cold in her tracks.

"Is something wrong?" Julius asked her.

"I don't know." She replied as she walked towards the body. There was definitely something wrong. Was that an imprint of a hand?

"Julius, come look at this."

"What is it?"

"It seems to be…"

"It couldn't be. Delilah, you heard Al, this was an accident."

"What if Al's wrong."

"Al's never wrong."

"Then how do you explain this?"

"It's simple really..."

"Well?"

"Okay, it's not simple. But I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation for this."

"There is a reasonable explanation for this! Nosey was-"

"He was not murdered."

"Julius, the evidence is here, the markings on his neck, nothing showing that he slipped, and look, where people haven't stepped it's obvious that someone covered their tracks."

"Fine, lets say he was murdered, what do we do next?"

"We can't tell anyone this."

"Not even Al?"

"No, we don't want to scare everyone."

"But why Nosey?"

"He was all alone, must have been an easy target."

"What makes you think this guy won't strike again?"

"I don't think that."

"So what, are we just going to wait until someone else turns up dead?"

"I don't know."

They walked back inside, the Academy was completely empty. Everyone must have went to sleep early, who could blame them. They were all shook up by the 'accidental' death of Nosey. "I don't feel like going back to my room yet." Delilah told Julius.

"Well we can just sit for a while." He replied. So they had a seat on the nearest sofa, he put his arm around her, she rested her head on his shoulder, and they both fell asleep, completely unaware of the evil surrounding them.


	3. Another Victim

Chapter 3

"Delilah, Julius, what are you doing here man? You got to, like, wake up and change into something black." It was 8:30am when Al woke them from their slumber. It was kind of an awkward moment because they were cuddled up on the sofa together and everyone who was around was staring at them. Delilah opened her eyes, realized the situation they were in, and blushed.

"Dee, we'd better, um, go." Julius said quickly.

"I think you're right." She replied. They got up and left the room and started down the hall to their own rooms. "Here's my room, meet me here when you're ready?"

"Yeah, sure." And he walked down the hall to his room.

It was 8:58am when Delilah decided to leave without Julius. "Where is he?" she wondered. "whatever, he can be late without me." So she headed down to the main hall, everyone seemed to be there, and she sat down. Five minutes later, Julius came and sat beside her.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I dozed off. I remember going to my room, changing, I started fixing my hair, and then all of a sudden I was waking up on the bathroom floor at nine o'clock. Its weird, I didn't feel tired. Maybe I'm overtired."

"Shh, it's starting." She told him. Al came up and made a long speech, followed by Scarlett. During her speech, Julius overheard Al talking to Emmet. He nudged Delilah and nodded in the direction of the conversation.

"Where is she?" Al whispered.

"I don't know, after kickboxing practice she went to her room to get ready, and I haven't seen her since." Emmet replied.

"Man, this is so disrespectful, being late for a funeral."

"I'll go get her." He said and left.

"You don't think-" Julius started

"Oh I think."

"Well, let's go check it out."

"Pony up."

They snuck out of the main hall and started heading towards Ursula's room when they heard a woman scream. They ran towards the room. The door and the window were open, and nobody except Emmet was in there.

"Where's Ursula, why did she scream?" Delilah asked

"Actually, that was me screaming. Ursula is, um." Emmit pointed to the window.

They slowly approached the window just as everyone else was arriving at the scene.

"Where is she man? Al asked.

As Delilah and Julius looked out the window, they knew that the Academy had a big problem.

"What's going on? Al asked as he looked out the window. "Oh, man, I'm going to have to talk to Scarlett alone. Everyone just, like, wait in here." As soon as Al left, everyone rushed to the window. Ursula was there, three stories down, dead on the pavement. Delilah and Julius listened through the door what Al and Scarlett were saying.

"Man, this is, like, as bad as I feared."

"Somebody is killing academy agents and they won't stop till we're all dead."

Delilah and Julius gasped.

"I hear someone." Al said as he opened the door to find them eavesdropping.

"Hi, Al, Scarlett." Julius said.

"We're sorry for, um spying," Delilah said, "We'll just go and-"

"No need, we must announce this to everyone anyways man." Speaking up he then said, "Attention everyone," Everyone looked at Al, "I do not mean to alarm you, but there is a killer, possibly one of our own, murdering Academy agents. I want everyone to keep their eyes open and watch your back. Because at any given moment…BANG," everyone jumped back, "your, like, dead man."


	4. One by One

Chapter 4

Everyone except Delilah and Julius were surprised by what Al said. This news was very alarming. Everyone knew that any one of them could be next.

"We have to figure out who is doing this." Delilah whispered to Julius.

"Where do we start?"

"Down there." She said, pointing to the window. They headed down to where the body was and searched it. After a few minutes of no results, Julius seemed to have discovered a clue.

"Dee, I think I found something." He lifted up Ursula's closed fist, in it several blonde hairs.

"That doesn't really narrow it down. Sure there aren't too many Academy agents with blonde hair, but it could be her own hair, or someone from the outside. We should keep looking." Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything else.

"Let's go inside." Julius finally said

"We can't go inside yet, we still have to find something."

"We're not going to find anything, Dee, we've been out here all day, it's starting to get cold."

"You're right, I- I just don't want anyone else to die, I want to find the killer before he strikes again."

Sadly, the killer wasn't found before he struck again, or after that, or after that. One by one, agents were snuffed off. Everyone at the Academy was scared and paranoid. Delilah and Julius continued to search for something to tell them who the killer was, but every search came up as empty as the Academy was becoming.

One night, out of fear and worry, Delilah couldn't sleep. She started heading to Julius' room, when she walked into him in the hall.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I was just going to see you."

"Me too."

There was a long silence while they were thinking of what to say, Delilah spoke first.

"Do you ever dream of, you know, running away? Away from the Academy, away from missions, away from this constantly stressful life?"

"Of course I do, I'm sure everyone does once in a while. But I could never leave you. I mean the Academy." He quickly corrected.

"I could never leave you either Julius."

"Look, Delilah, if we are going to die, there's something I want to tell you before that happens."

"What is it?" She asked, already knowing what his answer was.

"I-I-I love you." They then kissed, but it was cut short by a scream coming from the kitchen.

"Oh my God! She's dead!"

"We'd better go check it out before the scene gets trampled." Delilah reluctantly said.

Even through all the misery, deep inside they were both happy that they finally let their feelings out.


	5. Uncle Kenny

Good news, found a backup file for chapters 1-5, unfortunately I didn't make one for the last two. So it might be a while. I am going to try to re-write chapter 6 right now, but it's past midnight so I might fall asleep before I am able to finish.

Chapter 5

There on the kitchen floor was yet another Academy agent dead. Delilah and Julius searched the scene for some sort of clue, but found nothing. Then just as they walked away, Delilah noticed a muddy footprint, obviously male on the floor. Embedded in it was a thread identical to the carpet in all of the Academy bedrooms.

Most of the remaining agents were out on various missions one afternoon, so the only people at the Academy were Delilah, Julius, Al, Scarlett, and Emmet. Delilah was sitting by her window thinking of everything that has happened the past two weeks, since the first murder. It's been quite hectic lately, at least, more hectic than usual. At least one good thing came out of all of this, she and Julius were finally together. If it weren't for all the deaths, this could have been the best three weeks of her life. Just then, she saw something in the window, it was Emmit, and he was running away from the Academy. She started heading outside when she met up with Julius.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"That coward Emmit is running away!"

"So, forget about it, he was never any use here anyways. Let's go grab something to eat."

They went out for dinner and came back to the academy at 9pm. Everyone who was there was awake and crowded around the television.

"What's going on?" Delilah asked someone

"Emmit was killed in a hit and run." He replied

"The victim has not been identified, but here is a picture of the body," on the screen was a picture of Emmet, dead, "if anyone can identify the body please go to the morgue at this address."

"I do not want anyone going to that morgue." Al said, "It is way too dangerous, man. It could compromise your identity, as well as endanger the entire Academy."

Delilah started walking toward the garage and Julius followed after.

"Dee, where are you going?"

"To the morgue." She replied with a mischievous look on her face.

"But Al said-"

"I know what Al said. Don't worry, Julius, I won't identify the body as Emmet's"

"Could we please have a moment alone with Uncle, um, Kenny?" Delilah asked the medical examiner.

"Of course." He told Delilah and Julius and left the room. They then took a look at the tire mark that went across Emmet's chest.

"These are big tracks." Julius pointed out. They were big, not the size of a normal car that's for sure.

The medical examiner came back in the room.

"Are you ready to go? I have some forms you will need to fill out outside."

"Actually, this is not our Uncle Jimmy." Julius said.

"Kenny." Delilah whispered in ear.

"Kenny." He corrected himself, "So we'll just be going." And they did not dawdle getting out of there.

On the way back to the academy, they heard ambulance sirens, and saw one coming up behind them.

"You'd better pull over Dee."

"No way." And she floored it.

"What are you doing?"

"Losing the ambulance."

"What makes you think the ambulance is chasing us?"

She didn't reply, but turned swiftly into an alley, the ambulance was on their tail.

"Okay, the ambulance is chasing us, why?"

"Because inside that ambulance is a certain doctor and his nurse."

"You mean-"

"The good Dr. Dismay and Nurse." She said as she turned off the alley and onto a main road.

"This doesn't make sense though, how could he have been able to murder those Academy agents? Surly someone would have seen him."

Crashing through a fence into a field she said, "Something just doesn't add up."

"The ambulance is still hot on our trail."

"Don't worry, we'll lose them in the forest."

"The forest! Are you insane? We can't make it through in a car."

"We can try."

They raced through the forest, breaking through branches, bushes, and small trees. After they jumped the car over a river, the ambulance gave up and turned back. Delilah and Julius headed back to the Academy. They were met at the door by Al, who was quite worried.

"Where have you been man?"

"Al, we know who is behind the murders." Julius said. He and Delilah described everything that happened to them from when they went to the morgue.

"Great work kiddos, now all we have to do is figure out how to stop Dismay before he kills anymore of our agents. But you both better get some sleep before we do that, goodnight."


	6. The Killer is Revealed

I apologize to the author of a particular story (I don't want to say which because it will give my story away) because my idea is similar to something you wrote, but I swear I already had this idea before I read your story. I already had a few chapters published, and so there was no way I could really alter it without the story not making any sense or else having too many loose ends. Also I would like to thank Ari93 for motivating me to set time aside to write 

Chapter 6

Delilah woke up the next morning feeling hazy. It had been one hell of a break so far. Funny, she was thinking that before all of this started, but with a way different meaning. "I need some fresh air." She thought aloud. She got up and heard footsteps, then a knocking on her door. Delilah opened the door to be immediately greeted with a kiss from Julius. It was so passionate that she felt like she was going to melt to the floor. She forgot what she was going to do. This was all that mattered in the world, just her and Julius. He then broke the kiss to speak.

"I'm heading over to the kitchen for some breakfast, are you coming?"

"Actually I was going outside."

"We'll I am coming with you, It's dangerous out there. I don't want to lose you, I love you."

"I love you too Julius, let's go."

So they headed outside, only to be shocked. But not as shocked as Scarlett was

Somebody had taken some Christmas lights from the Academy roof that for some reason unknown remained up while all the others came down, like that one house on every street, cut it and threw the open wires into the pool, and tossed Scarlett in there too. Just then a very distinguishable voice came from the intercom above.

"So, have gumdrop and lollypop come to save the day again? Or are they the bad guys this time?"

"What are you talking about?" Delilah asked, bewildered, "And where are you?"

"I can answer both of those questions for you, but in good time."

"Stop playing games! Why are you doing this?" Julius asked.

"I am doing this for revenge baby! And it is not me doing this, it is you."

"We didn't do anything!"

"On the contrary, Dollface, your beloved Dreamboat is the killer."

"Julius would never kill an agent," she turned to Julius, "would you?"

"Of course not, don't listen to him Dee."

"Oh, come on! Don't be so naive." Dismay said, "I know part of you thought it all along. It all points to Julius. The blonde hair in Ursula's hand, the footprint in the kitchen, and the fact that you have no idea where he was for any of the murders, but he just appears just before the body was found."

"I didn't do it! And how do you know all of this?" Julius shouted.

"I have hidden cameras and I stop by once in a while to see how things are going, but that's besides the point. You did kill those agents, except Emmet, that was all me. You see, during one of our previous encounters, I thought it would be fun to plant a microchip in your brain."

"That's not fun, it's sick!" shouted Delilah.

"Shut up! I'm still talking! Anyways, once I was able to make it work, I could set up video and audio devices. Julius didn't remember a thing, it almost felt like he had fallen asleep. I then kept surveillance on the academy to evade capture. It also was kind of entertaining to watch the little love story of yours." They both blushed, "Then, I got a brilliant idea, why not kill all of you, I mean, Julius kill all of you. No longer would my plans be ruined! The world will be mine, ALL MINE! Now, I am going to have your beloved Julius do away with you, I could have done that earlier, but it might have looked suspicious. Besides, this is much more fun. See ya never babies! Oh right, one more thing. Removing the chip from his brain would cause immediate death." The last thing they heard before he turned his mike off was his maniacal laughter echoing throughout the Academy grounds. Julius started heading towards Delilah, only it wasn't really Julius. Delilah tried to run inside, but the doors were locked. She was cornered. He began to attack her, but she didn't fight back, she didn't want to hurt him. She tried reasoning with him.

"Julius, please stop!"

He swung a punch at her and hit her lower jaw.

"Julius! It's me, Delilah!"

He shook his head, "Delilah? What happened? Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I? I don't know what I'd do-"

"It's okay, I'm fine. A few bruises, nothing major."

They held each other in sweet embrace. After a bit though, Delilah felt his grip becoming tighter and tighter, to the point where she could barely breathe. _This isn't Julius anymore_ she thought as she tried to break free. She had no such luck. Delilah felt as if she was going to pass out any second now.

"Snap out of it!" she said faintly with the little breath she had. "Please, I love you."

She fell to the floor and Julius helped her up.

"Delilah, I am so sorry"

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Let's just hope that it doesn't happen again."

All of a sudden the look on his face changed. He was gone again. He slowly approached her. Out of fear and not knowing what to do, she closed her eyes and kicked blindly, hitting him square in the chest. He fell back and came back up looking back to normal.

"Julius, i-is that you?" she asked cautiously

"Yes it's me and I don't have very long to explain. It seems that I have less and less time as myself, and soon I wont be able to stop until you're dead. I would rather die than kill you. Goodbye Delilah, I will always love you." And with a quick kiss, he sprinted towards the still electrified pool, and dove in.

This chapter was way longer (approx. 300 wrds) than the first time I wrote it (before my comp crashed)

the next chap won't be too long, just long enough to wrap things up and possibly set up for a sequal.


	7. Conclusion

Final chapter. It's not much, just wrapping things up and setting up for a sequal

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Delilah's POV

"It seems that I have less and less time as myself, and soon I wont be able to stop until you're dead."

_No_

"I would rather die than kill you."

_No_

"Goodbye Delilah, I will always love you."

_No_

I wanted to stop him as he kissed me goodbye. I knew what he was going to do. I couldn't even scream when he dove in. I was in complete shock.

"NO!" Dr. Dismay shouted over the intercom. "My plans, they're ruined! Fine then! This is the last you'll see of me!"

Just then Al along with all of the remaining agents rushed outside.

"Aw, no man! This is terrible. We saw the whole thing from inside, we tried to get out to help, but the doors were, like, locked man."

I still wasn't moving.

"Delilah, man, are you okay?" he asked compassionately

I didn't say anything, I just fell to the ground and broke down in tears. All of a sudden, I couldn't stop crying, and it didn't feel like I was going to anytime soon. Al helped me up and led me inside the Academy. I couldn't believe it, he was gone. I would never feel his touch, hear his voice, or have his lips pressed against mine ever again. The pain felt like it would never go away. I just wanted to die. But I couldn't, I couldn't let his sacrifice go to waste. Not to mention, Al needs my help finding and training new students.

I could kill Dr. Dismay for what he did to Julius, and one day, I will.

THE END?


End file.
